Seriously Sweet
by SabrinaSparklezz
Summary: The story me n Kelly are makin.
1. Chapter 1

OMG!1 So im like gonna wite a fuckkin story like forreal. So where (Me n CandyAssKelly). Wer gonna be witin this over a whil, 2gthr. Tell us how amazinggggggggg this isssssssss!11 OMG u guys seriously. Seriously!1111 IM SO EXITED!111

Sparkles woke up n her pinky pie princesss beed. Her lil red heird cewawa woofed quitly and jumped on the bedddddddddd. "EW GET PFF THE BED PEWEE." she whispered playfuly in it's ears./ is barked and gumped off. "CANDY!" she examined. "OMG WUT?" Candy reptiled.

It's time to get up" she jumped into her close. "eww. I wannah slep bitchhhh."

"Fuckinnn get up!1" sparkle and candy are twins. They family is deed. Sparkle and Candy are fary but they are normal size and they go out in the sun and not die. Without dying in sun. Candy was kidnappedd as a babe by the irish and our family was fighten to get her back and dey died. The family was of royal decent so they are SUPERRRRRR RICHHHHH. Me n Candy were rkhighted and sence wer twins we get along gooddd. But cuz she was raised in irlind she has an irish acccent and I got mu normal english accenttt.

"Candy!1111!1 GET UPPP NOTWW" Sparkles said all frusterlated"I men it now!"

"WATEVER!1" Candy yeeled she got into her close too.

When they stood close they both looked almost exacally the same. They are twins. But Sparkles had pink eyes and blonde hair and Candy had Pruple eys arnd blonde hair. They looked like angles and had falwess faces. Sence family dies they have gotten lots of money waiting till they were 18. they are only 16 right now. They get dressed. Sparkles was wearing a sparkly glitter dress the sparkles were grinded up diamonds with longggggg bow o the back and her enormus breats were slightly showing from the v neck. The dress went down to her thighs and her really skinny body was expressed in da dress. Her sheos were highed heals that made her even taller then she is. They were white and matched her dress with lil bows. Candy was wereign a pink frilly dress that had diomends at the ends and her shoes were the perfcet color of pink and still matched her dress it was as long as Sparkles dress. and walked outsed to der car the buter sead he would drive them to the schoolm. When they gort to the school doors, and buff man who had chizzled apes and dark brown hair all over walked over and took Sparkles dress and kissed her cheek.

"Hiya sparkles" said edward talking in his sexy voice that sooted her.

"Hi, eddie darling" she said slapping him. Lightly n playfullly

just then and hairry lokkin dude came over to speakles. "hey missy. Wanna go hang out with mu friends" he creeped at her longingly and extended his creep hand twoard her butifulle face.

Knowing he was tryin to get her alone and wantin to get with her possible rape she shoutedc "NO, I DON't WANT IT"

Edward jrabed him and tossed him

"DONT MESS WITH MY GIRL"

SHE SMILED SOFTY AT HER EDWARD AND HUGGED HIM.

"MY LIL BOGGY BEAR" 3 333333333333333333333333

"Ill protect tyou my lil angle" he coood

Candy smiled at them knowing to leave them vbe. She lefgt and smiled. Going off to class.

Edward looked into her bright blue eys and smiles "Let's go somewhere!1"

"Wher too?/" she question'd innosently "are during school hours?"

"You and I both know that eturnity in school can kill." imwortality when your stuck at school age suckssssss

"Well I guess I got, like. 100000 more years of it. OKAY!11"

They went to the forest by the trees

they sent the rest of he day their and cuddleed

when it was dark Sparklwes when home


	2. Chapter 2

In the mornign Sparkles got up and got dresses. She looked at her sleeping sis and smileds. It was the weekend so no school. She quitely went to the changin so not to wake. And went in. she put on Alexander McQuen's dress with the feethers on the hood like the dress too. Ecept it's white not black and the tips are blue like her eys. She put on high heal boots the reached the back of her leg. They were white and the zipper was blue like her eys. She didn't put any gloves one and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She felt a little fat so she sat their in sorrow. She trew up a little to ease the tenshion. She fixed her hair into a an updo messy bun thingy. She put on some vole de rose lipstick. And did up her eys light shads of blue. She then profeted her face. And she left. Off to Edwerds house. When she went to the door he was their. He took her dress. And kiessd her cheeks. They sat down and cuddled. After awhile he stated to kilss her. After throwly making out her hand her dress. Too high and her lip was bite.

"OH!1"

"wha?" he managd

"That hirt!" she shooved him off

"sorry I can't control my own stranth" he brushed his hair

"your lucky i'm not human" she snorted

"yeah" she laughed

"do you love me?" she looked at him fashing her pink eys

"Love?" he looked at the pink

"...marry me?" she explaned

"oh!1 well..." he trailed off with a smile "Yes I do love yo."

"i do to" she smiled

"he smiled at her and grabbed her hand "lets go"

"yeah?"

"up ther" he pointed his finger at the door

"OH!1" she looked at him "well all you hand to do was ask we've been dating fo awhile"

"shup" they walke dinto th door and closed it.

…...

Later she opened the door her hair all over and messy and she had clothing on and kissed him and left.

Walking home she never felt so alive. She danced in the sun and cryed at how happy it was. She looked into the sun. "What a good day it is" she whisperd. The birds tweet. When she got homed ashe went to her room and played the pieano for a few hours and exsersized.


End file.
